LOVE-A BEAUTIFUL FEELING
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: WHEN WE FIRST MET,I DIDNT HAD A BIT OF IDEA THAT YOU WILL BE SO MUCH FOR ME... PEOPLE ASK CAN LOVE HAPPEN TWICE...WELL YES LOVE CAN HAPPEN TWICE... *AN ISHYANT FIC* *ENJOY READING* THIS IS FOR MY V(VAIBA),A SORRY GIFT..HOPE U LIKE IT V..SORRY,THANK U AND LOVE U.. DO READ AND DROP A REVIEW...IF U FEEL IT IS WORTH REVIEWING!:):)


Hello guys..this is my first ever IshYant story…I really love this pair….but this story is a sorry gift to my dearest v(vaiba)..i m really sorry WIFEY … I did hurt u yesterday….m sorry..please forgive me if possible!

*HAPPY READING*

TITLE- LOVE-A BEAUTIFUL FEELING!

.

.

One fine day in the cid bureau…

Boy 1(self talk)-ohh god!kya karu?uska b'day h and mujhe ye samajh hi nai aaraha k use kya gift du!ufff…

Another boy(boy2) came in the bureau and saw the boy1 in tension and talking to himself!boy 2 went to him!

Boy2-kya hua bhai?itna pareshaan kyu h?

Boy1- _ **KV,**_ tu kab aaya?

Kv- tab jab mera best friend rather bhai _**DUSHU**_ apne khayaalo me khoya hua tha!

Dushu-shut up kv….u know kal kya h?

Kv-bhai how would I know?

Dushu-uff kal uska b'day h?kiska h?yaad h?

Kv-kiska h?(trying to remember…after a while)…..ohhh shoot!yaad aaya…kal to us "AAFAT EXPRESS" ka b'day h!yaar tu use kaise jhelta h…?

Dushu-shut up kavin!ha thode gusse waali h but still I love her yaar!

Kv-kisine sach kaha h..pyaar andha hota h!

Dushu-kv!pitega?ya idea batayega to do something special for _**SANA….**_

Kv-dekh bhai!mujhe in sabka koi experience nai h!and naahi me experience karna chaahta hu!and waise bhi mujhe meri life partner koi AAFAT EXPRESS nai balki ek sweet si ladki chaahiye!

Dushu-are yaar hadd h!tujhe usse itna problem kyu h?

Kv-coz she is just!ugghhh..cant explain her in words….but bhai she is not meant for u!udeserve a much better girl than this..actually the best girl!

Dushu-kv!*angry look*

Kv- I m not afraid of your anger dush! I told u what's truth…rest your wish!

He went from there..

Dushu pov-ye kya kehna chaahta h?abhi me kya karu?ha _**ISHU**_ se poochunga…she will tell me!wo mujhe mana nai karegi…

After sometime ishita and the others arrived…

Dushu approached ishu…

Dushu-ishu,mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h!

Ishu-ha sir boliye na..

Dushu-cafeteria chale?

Ishu-ya sure!

They made their way to cafeteria!

Ishu-ha sir abhi boliye!

Dushu-u know na kal sana ka b'day h..

Till this time ishu was very happy…but as soon as ishu was asked about sana her cute smile disappeared…but she force a FAKE smile and said..

Ishu-ya…yes sir I do remember..

Dushu-can u please help me in making her day special…please!

Ishu-kya karna hoga mujhe….?

Dushu-its just,u give me an idea to make her day special…

Ishu-ummm…well…ya….so u can "_"

Dushu-thanks dushu…u r very sweet…..ok so,may I take a leave from here in order to do the preparations?

Ishu- ya ya sure…..

And he went…and ishu became sad….kv,who was seeing all this from a distance,now approached ishu..

Kv-ishu,kyu kar rahi ho tum aisa…

Ishu-aap hi bata do me kya karu?me dushyant sir se pyaar karti hu but wo sana k saath khush h..and unki khushi me meri khushi h!

Kv-dushu paagal ho gaya h….me jaanta hu uska sana k taraf sirf attraction h and nothing more than that!

Ishu-lekin wo mujhse to pyaar nai karte na…

kv-aisa tumhe lagta h and use…uhh!wo to paagal h..use abhi tak ye nai samjha that wo sana se pyaar nai karta…and I know somewhere deep in heart he loves u…bus use realize karwana h and wo me karwa k rahunga!

Ishu-aapko kaise pata kv sir,that kahi na kahi dushyant sir loves me?

Kv-agar pyaar nai karta to tumhaari care,tumhaari parwaah nai karta…jab tum bureau me late aati ho to sabse zyaada chinta wo karta h!tum hi batao kyu?

Ishu-as a friend bhi possible h…

Kv-so,u mean I m not your friend?

Ishu-maine aisa nai kaha..

Kv-mujse zyaada use tumhaari parwaah hoti h…despite the fact me and u are really close friends….but he cares for u more than me!

Ishu-sir,maan liya he loves me…but jaise abhi tak unhe nai realize hua..kya guarantee ki aage bhi ho jaayega…and ho gaya to us time tak bohot der ho gayi to!

Kv- mujhpe bharosa h?(ishu nodded)to bus ab me kuch karunga..tum bas patience and himmat rakho!

Ishu-hmm..

Kv-ab pure din aise sentimental hi rahogi ya smile karogi kyuki me agar isse zyaada serious ho gaya to it will be harmful for my health and the other people's health also!hahahaha..(and he flashed his cutest smile….)(haayeeee…)

Ishu also laughed….

Kv-chalo ab bureau kaam pe lagte h..and us paagal ko tome line pe le aaunga!

Ishu-kavin sirrrrrrrrrrr!*glaring angrily*he is not paagal..he is very sweet!(ishu di contol!:p:p)

Kv-abhi se uski side..not bad..and uski sangati me rehne se ghoorna bhi seekh gayi…nice nice…good going..(she blushed)aaye haaye..aise sharmaaya mat karo ishuji..kuch kuch hota h….(uhhh!he is such a flirt..meri bhabhi ko baksh do kavinjiiiiii…)

Ishu-u r such a flirt kv sir..sudhar jao nai to koi ladki nai milegi..(absolutely wrong ishu di…!;) ;))

Kv-flirting is good for my health…u know like yoga…

They both laughed…

Ishu-abhi chale?

Kv-ha to maine kab roka…wo to tum hi timepass kar rahi thi…and he ran from there….leaving ishu di in a state of shock and disbelief….then she laughed..

Ishu (self talk)–paagal h pure…..but bohot ache bhi h….kitni help karte h…kabhi khud agar takleef me ho to wo bhi bhool kar doosro ko khush karne me lage rehte h… :D:D:D we are really blessed to have a friend like him….. (haaye my Cadbury is so sweet!)

after a while a case was reported and all got busy!

Then at around 8:00pm they were back to bureau and after packing their stuffs they were discharged from the bureau…

AT DUSHU'S HOUSE..

After dinner and all….at around 10..he sat down on a sofa and switched on the TV..

Dushu pov-bus 12 bajne ka intezaar h…I will wish her and then I will invite her for dinner tomorrow at night and there I will propose her for marriage…..

AT KV'S HOUSE…

Kv-soch kavin soch..kuch to karna padega ishyant ko ek karne k liye!kuch to karna padega!

AT ISHU'S HOUSE..

She was lying on her bed thinking….

Ishu pov-kya kv sir sach keh rahe the…kya dushyant sir mujhse pyaar karte h?but sana…uhhhh!mujhe kuch nai samajh aaraha h…pata nai kv sir kya karenge!

.

.

At 12:00am AT DUSHU'S HOUSE…

He called up sana….but it was busy….he again called up after 15 mins…again it was busy…

Dushu-itni raat me kisse baat kar rahi h ye?zaroor naina(sana's best friend) se baat kar rahi hogi!

After some time he called up and then sana cut his call…

Dushu-huhh?call cut kar diya?may be so rahi hogi…msg kar deta hu..and he dropped a msg…but he was really shocked….

After a few mins he got a call..

Dushu- ha kv bol!

Kv-ho gayi baat sana se baat.. dinner ka plan confirm h kya?

Dushu-ummm…wo…pehle uska phone busy tha and then she cut my call…may be she slept or she's busy….

Kv-tu bohot bhola h bhai…ya to tu samajh k bhi nasamajh ban raha h..ya tujhe kuch samajh hi nai aaraha….

Dushu-tu kya keh raha h?

Kv-kuch naii….good night dost…take care!

He cut the call…dushu was totally confused and he was deep thoughts and soon drifted to sleep…..

Next day..in bureau….

Dushu was in a tension as sana wasn't picking his calls and wasn't giving replies to his messages…after a lotof tries finally she picked up his call..

Dushu-sana,tum theek ho na?call kyu nai utha rahi thi…everything fine?tell me..

Sana-offo dushu..m fine dude….tum meri chinta mat karo..bolo kyu call kiya?

Dushu was totally shocked by her behavior..but managed to speak up…

Dushu-happy b'day sana…have a great day…and can u meet me at HOTEL HILTON at 8:00pm…we will celebrate your b'day..

Sana-thanks dushu but I cant me u today…I have a lot of work to do….sorry..

Dushu-uhh!no problem we will catch up some other day….bye…love u…

Sana-ya bye…and she cut the call….

Dushu became sad…(huhh!such a mean girl sana is!)

Kv-dekh liya bhai…

Dushu-she is busy yaar..chal kaam karte h!

They got busy with the work and all….

In the evening…kv asked dushu to join him for coffee at café coffee day..dushu agreed to join him with some hesitations…

While they were travelling to their destination….they saw something really shocking…

Kv-oooommmmmggggg!

Dushu was shocked...shattered….tears formed…kavin's anger was on peak seeing his friend like this…

What they saw was sana with some other guy….

Kv pulled dushu with him….

Kv to sana-ye kon h sana?

Sana- my boyfriend!

Dushu-what m I then…?

Sana-u were my ex-bf dear!

Dushu was completely broken…he went from their…

Kv was boiling in anger….he slapped the guy with sana so tightly that blood was coming from his mouth…

Kv(to sana)-Mazaak h na pyaar?kya samajhti ho tum apne aap ko?dushu loves u so much and u…huhh….i knew…I knew u r his nightmare dressed up as his daydream!i told him so many times but no he wasmadly in love with u!i pity on dushu…..he deserves the bestest girl in the whole world not a passing cloud like u!

And he went from there…

Kv pov-maine kaha tha na dushu..she is not meant for u…..but tune meri nai suni…...ab tu suffer kar raha h….but don't worry me sab theek kar dunga dushu…sab kuch….

He rushed to the place where he was sure dushu could be…yeah,a silent beach….

 _ **Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaaya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun**_

Dushu was sitting on a rock and was silently crying….when he felt a touch on his shoulder…he looked up and immediately hugged the person…

Dushu-kyu kv kyu?maine kya kiya tha haan?meri kya galti thi?kyu hua aisa mere saath!

 _ **Kyun yakeen uth gaya dil se kahin wafaon kaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pyar mehsoos kyun hone laga gunaho sa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyun yakeen uth gaya dil se kahin wafaon kaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pyar mehsoos kyun hone laga gunaho sa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pyar mehsoos kyun hone laga gunaho sa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaya apne bich me kisika saya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab rulana hee tha tujhe, toh phir hasaya kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sath rehkar bhi hai juda, toh pas aya kyun**_

Kv-me bataata hu teri kya galti h!

They both separated from the hug…

Kv-tune apne aapko waisa banaaya jaisa wo chaahti thi….ye teri galti thi… tu apni individuality kho raha tha uske liye…ye h teri galti…..remember friend that "individuality should not be sacrificed at the cost of popularity" and tune kya kiya?ye h teri galti…jo wo chaahti thi tu wo karta tha….wo jaisa tujhe dekhna chaahti thi waisa tu ban gaya….kyu?y h teri galti….teri galti ye h k tune attraction ko pyaar samajh liya….and teri in galtiyo k wajah se usne tujhe for granted liya and use tune apna true love samajh liya…uhh!bhai,look deep into your heart and u will find out the answer whether u loved her or not…think about it..and ya remember there is surely someone who wants u the way u are…ok!

Dushu-iske baad I wont be able to love somebody…. And he went..

Kv-me bhi dekhta hu k tu kaise realize nai karta your love for ishu….me bhi kavin hu bhai…

He called ishu and told everything….

Ishu-dushyant sir theek to h na!

Kv-sad h but ab its your turn to make him happy….use please purane waala ushu bana dena…..wo bohot buddhu h but tum samajhdaar ho and I do trust u…..so I m giving dushu's responsibility to u with full trust..dont break it!

Ishu-don't worry sir…I love him madly and unconditionally…

Kv-waise buddhu+samajhdaar ka pair….hmmm…interesting…..hahaha

Ishu-kv sir!

Kv-hahahaha…chalo bye..see u tomorrow in the bureau….

From the next day onwards dushu was very sad and ishu spent maximum time with dushu…he also felt good when he was with ishu…..

1-2 months passed and dushu was completely transformed in a lovable boy…cute,fun loving,a person who wants to live a life in his way! Kavin was really happy on his decision…

On day dushu called kv..

Dushu-hello kv…free h?can we talk?

Kv-always free for u bhai….bol kya hua?

Dushu-I think I m in love..

Kv(happily)-kya?kisse?suspense hi rakhega kya?jaldi bol..

Dushu-bolne to de..-_- (uff!kavin bhi Na!)

Kv-ohh ha bol….

Dushu-it is ishi..

Kv(dancing)-what?really?i m sooooooo happy for u my bro!

Dushu-but kavin sana ki tarah..

Kv(cutting in b/w)-nai nai sana jaisi nai h sana….bohot soch samajhke maine…(he stopped in b/w after realizing what he was about to peak up!)

But kv,dushu bhai bhi aapki tarah cid officer h…..to obvio dushu bhai started interrogation and got to know that in sabke peeche was the devilish mind of my sweetheart Cadbury!:p:p

Kv thought aaj to wo gaya but but but..

Dushu- thanks kv….thanks a lot…teri and ishi k wajah se I got my life back..love you yaar..

Kv(shocked)-dushu,mere kaan kharaab ho gaye h shaayad…..tune mujhe gaaliya di and mujhe meri taareef sunayi de rahi h…

Dushu-idiot,maine teri taareef hi ki h…kaisa gadha h re tu..

Kv-haha…abhi barabar se sunai diya mujhe!:p:p bhai I know re tune meri taareef ki h..me tere maze leraha tha meri jaan!(kavin will be kavin!-_-)

Dushu-chal re…side hat…abhi bata me kya karu?

Kv-propose kar use aur kya?idiot!-_-

Dushu-acha kavin baba…abhi ye bhi bata dijiye kaise karu….and please ye mat kehna "from your mouth I suppose.."-_-

Kv-hahaha…samajhdaar ho gaya h mera bhaii…..ok,jokes apart….see,ishu is a simple girl…use zyaada kuch naii pasand hoga…plan a simple dinner somewhere near the beach….she will like it….

Dushu-thanks bhai…me use aaj hi bulaunga and aaj hi bol dunga…love u bro…chal bye..bohot kaam h!tata

Kv-ha ok bye…love u too bhai..

Dushu called ishu and asked her to come to the beach as he has planned a dinner there…

At night she went there…..

She saw a table in the middle of the beach….with dim light and slow music…and ishu was looking like a fairy!she was looking so much gorgeous in her white long frock…and dushu was wearing white shirt and black pant…..

Dushu saw ishu and went mad…

Dushu-hi beautiful…thanks for coming..

Ishu blushed and then flashed a cute smile at him…..

They both had dinner and after that..

Dushu- ishi wait a min…I will be back!

In a while he came with a guitar..and started singing…

 _ **Tujhe Sochta Hoon main shaam o subah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss se zyada tujhe aur chahoon toh kya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere hi khayalon mein dooba raha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss se zyada tujhe aur chahoon toh kya**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bas saare gham mein jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har ek mausam me jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aa... sang hoon tere**_

Then he put down his guitar and became serious..came towards her and asked her for dance…..she agreed….

 _ **Meri dhadkano mein hi teri sada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss qadar tu meri rooh mein bas gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri yaadon se kab raha main judaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Waqt se pooch le, waqt mera gawaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jannat lyrics at .com**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bas sare gham mein jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har ek mausam me jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab itne imtehaa bhi naa le mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hey...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tu mera thikana, mera aashiyana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhale shaam jab bhi, mere paas aana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai baahon mein rehna, Kahin abb naa jana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoon mehfooz inme, bura hai zamana**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bas sare gham mein jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har ek mausam me jaana, sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab itne imtehaa bhi naa le mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aaa... sang hoon tere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaa aa aa... sang hoon tere**_

During the dance they both were looking in each other's eyes and they both can see pure love….

They both hugged…

Dushyant whispered in ishita's ears..

" _ **There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you,  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that are not going out  
There are three words & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know  
I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me  
I wanna say I love you, but ishi, I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing**_

 _ **Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny**_

 _ **So here I go...  
ishu,I love u…."**_

Ishita's happiness was beyond expectations..she thought it to be a dream for a while but realized that I wasn't a dream…her dushu proposed her…

Dushu-ishu….answer me….

In return she hugged dushu tightly and said I love u too…

And and and and…..*click**click*

Yeah,kv was there with a few happy tears and saw everything and captured this cute moment of ishyant…that would be so close to his heart and also ishyant's heart…..

.

.

.

This was true love…not kind of attraction..

.

.

.

THE END…

A/N:hope u all liked it…..and v especially u…sorry again…and also sorry for mistakes….but thanks v tune mujhe maaf kar diya…..

p.s-v, yaar I love u very much….sorry for yesterday…me sach me tujhe hurt nai karna chaahti thi but I did…..sorry,thank u and love u….

aisha….


End file.
